


Vampire Clan Shorts

by Imagine Your TXT (ImagineYourTXT)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Vampire, High School, Human son, Joseon prince, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Shorts, Vampire parents, human best friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineYourTXT/pseuds/Imagine%20Your%20TXT
Summary: Vampire!AU: Shorts of a vampire clan and their human companions.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 121





	1. Caramel

**Author's Note:**

> A series of very short situational one shots about Yeonbin as vampire parents with a tiny human son! It includes very tsundere Crowned Prince Beomgyu who follows a caramel smelling Taehyun!

3 knocks hit the wood.

Silence.

4 more hit.

The coffin lid swung open, barely missing Kai's body as he fell back.

Yeonjun sat up with an annoyed glare. He looked down at Kai sprawled on the floor.

"What?" He grumbled.

Soobin came flying into the room, hair sticking out in all directions and eyes darting everywhere.

"What's wrong? What was that thump?"

He noticed Kai on the floor and Yeonjun's sleepy frown.

Soobin sighed. "Stop swinging the lid open, Jun."

"Tell your son to be more careful," Yeonjun hummed as he moved out of the coffin.

Soobin dashed to Kai and checked him for bumps. "Move out of your coffin already so you won't hit **_our_** son."

"Love ya, punk," Yeonjun remarked as he brushed past Beomgyu standing in the doorway.

Beomgyu blankly stared. "You're too loud."

"Sorry," Soobin apologized.

Beomgyu nodded curtly and walked out of the room.

Soobin turned back to Kai sitting next to him. "You okay, Puppy?"

"It's okay, Hyung. I'm used to Yeonjun Hyung being grumpy, I should have not been that close to the lid," Kai assured.

Another knock rang through the room. They both looked over to Beomgyu, standing with a mug.

"Call the human who smells like caramel, I would like some of his weird sugar drink."


	2. 떡볶이

"You are...Kai's guardians?"

Soobin nodded earnestly, while Yeonjun showed a tight lipped smile.

The class teacher shuffled her papers and went along with it. She placed a form in front of the two.

"We haven't had a recorded place of residence since middle school, please leave your contact information on this sheet," the teacher requested.

Soobin hesitated before grabbing the extended form and pen. "Ah, of course. When Kai was put in our care, we forgot to notify the school. How forgetful of us."

The teacher nodded sternly.

"After Soobin tried to eat him," Yeonjun whispered under his breath.

Soobin used his speed to flick Yeonjun in the ear.

"Don't be smart," he whispered back.

Soobin quickly wrote down their contact information and address, handing the papers and pen back.

"That should be all, thank you for making time today," she said after reviewing.

"No problem," Yeonjun replied with held back frustration.

Soobin hit the back of his neck and Yeonjun naturally scratched his neck to hide his pain.

"We're more than glad to be of help to our Kai's education," Soobin assured.

"Then, goodbye." She bowed and gestured towards the door out of the office.

Soobin pushed Yeonjun to bow with him and he lead the way out, Yeonjun with his hands in his pockets in tow.

"Punk, let's go," Yeonjun quipped to Kai sitting outside the office, continuing to walk out of the building.

Soobin held his hands out in a strangling manner in Yeonjun's direction. Yeonjun turned around, winked and smirked at Soobin.

"I've spent 200 years with him and the urge to murder him in his sleep has not gone away," Soobin sighed.

He grabbed and held Kai under his arm. "I need some tteokbokki."


	3. Dinner

Pencil scribbled soundly at the dining table.

Taehyun peeked up from his notes to see curious but calm eyes stare back. Beomgyu had his arms crossed, back against the chair, intently leering at Taehyun doing his work.

"Why did you stop?" Beomgyu accused.

"Why are you staring again?" Taehyun shot back.

The former Crowned Prince frowned. "I'm observing."

Creaks from the old floorboards alerted them of Kai's return to the room. He had came back with one of his hoodies swallowing him in fabric.

"Uncle Beomgyu, please don't scare my friend," Kai mentioned, opening his workbooks.

"I am not," Beomgyu defended.

Taehyun suspiciously looked at Beomgyu before resuming his work. Beomgyu impatiently tapped his arm.

"Make me the weird drink."

Taehyun glanced up and continued working. "Later."

Beomgyu deeply frowned and tapped Kai's arm. "Tell him to make me the drink."

Yeonjun walked by the table to the fridge, smacking Beomgyu's shoulder on the way. "You may be the oldest, but stop trying to boss the humans."

He went into the fridge and turns around with a blood pouch. He stabbed the top with a metal straw and casually drank his daily dose.

Beomgyu sulked, crossing his arms again.

Kai grabbed his phone and opened it. "It's almost time for dinner. Taehyun, do you wanna stay?"

Taehyun turned to Kai and smiled widely. "Sure. Chicken?"

"Cool. Uncle Beomgyu, I'll order you your weird drink," Kai consoled.

He shook his head. "The human must do it."

Kai sighed and looked at Taehyun. Taehyun rolled his eyes heavily and stood up to start making his favorite caramel macchiato. Beomgyu proudly smiled at his compliance.

"The human is smart enough to not completely defy his Prince."


	4. My Pretty Girlfriend

Despite being abrasive, Yeonjun fell in love with Kai more than Soobin. So much so, he dedicated Fridays to Kai when he could be home in the dark. But he picks up Kai from school instead, taking him somewhere until dinner.

His other quip with this schedule is the attention he gets without being conspicuous. Female students and even young female staff tend to linger around as he waits for Kai. Even after the few months he's done this, they watch without subtlety.

"Choi Kai!"

Kai turned back to see a classmate standing off to the side approaching him. "Yes?"

She glanced towards the school gates. "Does your Hyung have a girlfriend?"

"W-what? Uh, yes," Kai firmly said.

"Really? What type of girl is she? What does she do? Is that his ideal type?"

Kai awkwardly laughed at the intrusive questions his classmate fired off. Before he could stutter a dismissive response, he felt a heavy hand clap his shoulder and an arm rest across.

"She's totally my style. She's tall, charming, adorable, clumsy. Her black hair always gets in her eyes and her ears are so soft and fun to bite. Are you satisfied?" Yeonjun intimidatingly listed off.

He pointed towards the gates. Kai peeked over to see Soobin fiddling with his phone.

"That's her over there, isn't she crazy pretty?"

Soobin looked up from his phone, noticing the group staring in his direction, shooting hearts at his favorite human.

The student huffed. "Are you really gay?!"

Yeonjun pulled Kai along. "Are you really annoying?!"

The pair walked off, Kai struggling to match Yeonjun's long steps. When they caught up with Soobin, he quickly smacked the back of Yeonjun's head.

"What's wrong with you?" Yeonjun whined.

"Don't think I didn't hear everything, you bastard. Ahh our Puppy, I missed you," Soobin cooed.

He pinched one of Kai's cheeks and patted his head. Yeonjun whined again and rubbed his body against him.

"I was bragging about my pretty girlfriend and this is what I get?"

"Choi Yeonjun, I will successfully murder you today if you don't act like the 267 year old man you are," Soobin threatened through a sweet smile.

Yeonjun pouted. "You'd miss me too much."

Yeonjun grabbed Kai and walked him towards the train station, leaving Soobin to grumble about burying a body while trailing behind.


	5. The Pink Prince

"Ahhhh the weather is nice."

Taehyun raised his face to the sun's rays and soaked in the energy. Kai nervously hovered his hand on Taehyun's back in case he veered the wrong way.

"Pleasant is correct," Beomgyu parroted behind them.

Taehyun sighed and looked at the sidewalk. Glancing back at Prince Beomgyu calmly strolling behind them.

"Why is he with us again?" Taehyun groaned.

"My Dads told us to take him with us. Sorry... Uncle Beomgyu doesn't leave home often," Kai shyly apologized.

Beomgyu chose to ignore what he could plainly hear. "We are going to the place that makes sugary drinks, yes?"

"Yes, Uncle Beomgyu. I'll get you your drink."

A smirk grew on his face. "Excellent."

He nudged in between Taehyun and Kai, impatiently walking towards their destination. Leaving Taehyun to gesture in his direction with frustration.

When the trio finally got there, at their local cozy cafe, Beomgyu was overwhelmed but thrilled by the scent of coffee. He was gently pulled along as the two first years ordered their snacks, too busy taking in everything.

Too busy to notice the eyes staring back at the unimaginably beautiful man standing in the middle of the cafe. Hard to not see him in his favorite, very flowy, pink hanbok robe. A color and feel that reminds him of home.

At the second tug, Beomgyu more consciously followed the two towards a table by the window. Making a show of flicking the robe's train from underneath him as he sat, Beomgyu leaned back into the pillows on the bench. Taehyun rolled his eyes aggressively, taking out his things and setting them up.

"Did you do the math work?" He asked.

Kai avoided eye contact. "Ah, of course..."

Taehyun rolled his eyes again and opened his workbook to the problems assigned to them. Beomgyu looked over at the pair doing homework.

"Taehyun-ssi, you might get your eyes stuck."

Kai held in a chuckle, covering it by clearing his throat. Taehyun narrowed his eyes and chose not to engage with the Prince.


	6. Day Trip

Yeonjun's eyes snapped open in the dark over the sound of knocking. Maybe he should consider moving out of his coffin, so he can evade the disruptive sound. He groaned when more knocking came. The mildly annoyed vampire pushed the lid, inviting the light inside.

His fluttering eyes met his companion's unimpressed expression. Soobin stared with indifference over Yeonjun's plain as day annoyance. He stepped back as the emo vampire made his appearance.

"What is it, Bin?" Yeonjun drawled with a sleep heavy voice.

Soobin watched as he stretched. "We need to go food shopping."

Yeonjun let his arms fall with a loud slap against his thighs. "You can't go with the kid?"

"Our kid is not home. He and Taehyun have a test on Monday, they're studying over the weekend and going to school together," Soobin informed.

"What about the Prince?" Yeonjun continued, muffled behind his hands.

"I rather not a repeat of the last time we took him to the supermarket."

Soobin painfully remembered having to evade being arrested over Beomgyu grabbing things without his knowledge. Before Kai, they had little reason to shop for human products regularly. So The Prince experienced, to his mind, a vast pantry that was open to his choosing. How he walked the earth for 600 years without absorbing human knowledge was beyond Yeonjun and Soobin.

"...Fine," the sleepy vampire accepted. He, unfortunately, understood his apprehension to not take Beomgyu.

And that's how Soobin dragged a lazy vampire with him to the supermarket. Having been walking the earth for centuries, the vampire clan accumulated lots of money for them to use as they moved from place to place. Luckily for Kai, he was adopted into a better home than what he had before.

"What should we do for Kai's birthday?" Soobin asked, pushing the cart past the decoration aisle.

Yeonjun shrugged. "Take him to Europe?"

The vampire adjusted the sunglasses on his face, too tired to make contact with the lights. It will be Kai's first birthday since taking him in. Though it's been a fast year since that day, their household enjoyed having a purpose again. The trio haven't made human connections since before telephones existed.

Soobin piled in Kai's favorite juice. "I don't know if he would like a trip."

"You asked, I answered," Yeonjun responded.

"You love him too, asshole," Soobin snapped, lightly pushing Yeonjun's shoulder.

Yeonjun rolled his eyes under his shades. "I tolerate him."

"You spent 1 million won on his Christmas presents."

"He needed things for high school!" Yeonjun argued.

Soobin shook his head. "It was mostly plushies because he was having issues sleeping."

Yeonjun stared pointedly at Soobin, the latter reading his shopping list carefully. Yeonjun was very against Soobin bringing home a fragile human in the beginning. Maybe it was the fact that they were vamps or the fact that Yeonjun didn't trust humans.

"Why don't we..." Yeonjun started. "Take him and his friend to the beach for the day."

Soobin suddenly stopped in his tracks, looking at Yeonjun like he admitted to murder. Yeonjun looked back at his companion's sudden pause.

"What? He likes the beach, right?" Yeonjun questioned.

"You're willing to go out during the day for him?" Soobin said dubiously.

Yeonjun gestured with defeat. "Yeah... Whatever, forget it."

He walked away sulking about showing a little more affection. Soobin sped up to catch up to the gloomy vampire. He bumped his shoulder with his in appreciation.

"Will you help me bake a cake too?"

"Don't press your luck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is the last entry and it'll be about how Yeonbin came to find and adopt Kai! Thank you for reading up to now 🥺💕


	7. The Story of How We Met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Abandonment, insinuating child abuse, food, mentions of blood, depressing issues

** One Year Ago **

This isn't very ideal. Stalking the streets and alleys were a thing of the past, so Soobin thought. But a particularly lazy vampire failed to secure a new inventory of blood and didn't tell him that they were out. Soobin opened their fridge that evening to see no hanging blood bags. If Yeonjun had any to give, he would have torn his throat out of frustration. Not that that idea isn't any less appealing.

But Soobin unwillingly turned to a fresh body, for the first time in ages. At least they lived in Seoul, which was still crawling with people this late at night. His only task is to lure someone to an alleyway and take just enough of their blood to satiate him for the night. But, maybe he's gotten a little rusty.

Soobin couldn't find the right moment to drag someone off the streets. Maybe after a few decades of innovation, the bright lights make it difficult to go in and out of the periphery. Or maybe he's just reaching vampire elderly age. At 455 years old, he's seen a thing or two.

He turned into an alley after an hour of no progress. Soobin wasn't feeling starved before, but he was beginning to feel the hunger grow. The idea of just finding a street animal crossed his mind. Abruptly, a rustle sounded in the alley. Soobin finally noticing the light scent of baby powder mixed with the familiar metallic smell of blood. He quietly got to his feet and stalked toward the sound.

The smell grew stronger and Soobin bared his fangs in anticipation. When he reached the corner where it came from, he pounced, tackling a body. But as the scene became clear to him, he retracted his fangs. The tiny boy under him began to sob at the scary person.

Soobin got a hold of himself, sitting up so his hands weren't roughly on the boy's shoulders. The boy sniffled, quickly dragging himself from underneath the big man. He shuffled into a corner, wrapping his arms around his knees. Soobin fell back, mildly disgusted by the primal hunger that took over for too long. He didn't know that he was withholding himself from feeding for this long.

He crossed his legs and bowed his head apologetically. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

He didn't expect to hear anything from him. The boy glanced at the sound of his voice and went back to staring at his hands.

"What are you doing alone at night?" Soobin continued.

He glanced again but didn't answer. Soobin finally got a good look at him. His hair shined in the dim light from grease, clothes were not made for this chilly autumn air, disheveled and fairly dirty. He saw a backpack slouched on the wall, a blanket half stuffed into it. The boy looked up again at the silence.

"Did you run away?"

No answer.

"Did your parents leave you?" He tried again.

From the way he stiffened, Soobin got his answer. He truly felt like the worst person ever. He almost tore open a little boy's throat because of his negligence. He ran a hand through his hand and released a deep sigh.

"How old are you?" Soobin asked.

The boy kept eye contact with him. He relaxed a little, keeping his body in a ball. "F-Fourteen."

Soobin smiled softly at the answer, even if his heart broke over how young he was. "14, I see. Thank you for telling me."

He glanced at the backpack again. "Are you going to school?"

The boy shook his head. Suddenly, a grumble cut through the air. The boy instinctively put his arms around his stomach.

"You're hungry like me. Would you like to go get food?" Soobin offered.

He shook his head. Soobin twisted his mouth in thought. Taking him to somewhere public probably wouldn't be the best in his state. The look of the boy might disrupt people plus Soobin was still uneasy with thirst. Human food is not unsafe for vampires, especially one as old as him, but even a King's feast only felt like a snack to him. Maybe that much will do for the moment.

Soobin scratched the back of his neck. "I know that my first impression was scary. You have probably connected the dots about what I am. But I won't hurt you now. Let me just take care of you."

The boy still looked uneasy. Soobin wrung his hands with nerves.

"What's your name?" He said.

"Jung...Kai."

Kai was hesitating to say something else. Soobin waited patiently, allowing him to form his thoughts.

"Are you a vampire, mister?" Kai finally questioned.

Soobin nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry that you saw what happens when a vampire is becoming hungry."

Kai sat up a little. "Do you always feed on people?"

"Not for a very long time. I have gotten used to expiring blood bags that hospitals discard," Soobin answered.

"Can you eat human food?" Kai asked again.

"Yes, but it's not very healthy to only eat human food. If you accept, we can share a meal."

Kai's stomach groaned again. He cringed at how loud it was to him. He was conflicted about the situation. Who could blame him? A vampire, who attempted to drink from him, is offering to feed him out of the blue. Kai is not sure if strange vampires with soft and handsome looks are what they meant by don't talk to strangers. It has been a while since he had something hot, let alone something filling. Maybe taking his chances was worth it at the moment. If he dies, no one will notice anyway.

Kai nodded, agreeing to what Soobin had to offer. Soobin grinned with satisfaction, flashing his teeth. Kai noticed that he couldn't see his elongated fangs. Soobin shuffled to his feet and held out his hand.

"I'm Soobin, by the way. Choi Soobin. I was born in 15XX and turned in 16XX," he introduced.

Kai was visibly shocked by the numbers as he took his hand. He began to notice how big the vampire was, barely reaching his shoulder. Soobin also noticed how gentle the little kid looked under all the dirt. His heart wept for such a cherub-like child to be abandoned like this.

He turned on his phone, opening the delivery app as Kai collected his things. "What would you like to eat? You can have whatever you want, money doesn't matter."

Kai paused to think. "Egg tarts."

Soobin looked up from his screen. "Just that? You are allowed to have more."

Kai shook his head. Soobin shrugged his shoulders and decided to get a little more if Kai was still hungry. A boy his age can probably eat a real feast.

The walk back to the vampire's den, Soobin didn't wander very far from their home, was done in silence. Only a little gasp as they got to the front gate. Their home wasn't very big, just enough space for 3 vampires to live without being at each other's throats. But it was still a modern styled traditional Korean home with 4 bedrooms, which looks pricey to the eye.

Soobin gestured for Kai to remove his shoes before stepping into the house. The small human carefully placed his shoes next to the doorway as he stepped inside. The interior was a mix of traditional and modern as well, Kai felt intimidated by the sight. Soobin awkwardly watched Kai scan the room. Very few people outside the trio walked into their home, so he was taking in his impressions.

"Ah... the food might be a minute. If you want, you could get cleaned? My...roommate might have clothes that'll fit well enough," Soobin mentioned.

Kai looked down at his clothes. When's the last time he had a wash that wasn't in a public bathroom? Or washed his clothes with proper detergent? He eventually accepted, allowing Soobin to guide him to his ensuite bathroom. He gave the kid a fresh towel and left a washcloth if he wanted it. Assuring him that he's going to grab clothes and wait in the living room, Soobin sneaked out of his room.

While Beomgyu, Korea's forgotten Prince, was a heavy sleeper, Yeonjun, his companion, was touch and go. The most random sounds could trigger the vampire to rise from his coffin. The fact that he hasn't heard the lid slam means he is safely in it. Since Beomgyu was the smallest, he thought it would be best to rummage through his clothes. Hopefully, he'll never notice.

As if on time, the doorbell rang as he arranged the clothes on his bed. He softly knocked on the bathroom.

"Kai, clothes are right here. I'll keep the door to my room closed, come out when you're ready," he instructed.

"Okay," he heard in response.

When he got an acknowledgment, he raced to the front gate. He politely greeted the driver and collected all the dishes he ordered. Soobin rushed back inside before the kid was dressed. He could hear that the shower was off as he stepped into the doorway. He slipped into his slippers and shuffled his feet toward the dining table.

"What are you doing?"

The gravelly voice nearly causes the food to drop from his arms. Soobin turned his head to see Yeonjun walkout from the hallway, rubbing his cheek. The younger vampire yawned as he asked the question again.

"I, uh, needed something. Someone forgot it was their turn to fill the fridge," Soobin accused.

Yeonjun whined. "I said I was sorry. I'll go tomorrow, why don't you just go out for some?"

Soobin continued to the table. "I'm too old for hunting. All this new technology made it harder than I thought."

Yeonjun was going to continue when he heard the sound of a knob turning behind him. Both of the vampires turned their heads toward the sound. Soobin had already forgotten that Kai had not come out yet. Yeonjun saw the small kid poke his head out of Soobin's room, keeping his head down as he waddled toward the smell of food.

"Mister, I'm—" Kai began as he made eye contact with the new person in front of him.

The tall, blue-haired vampire gaze deepened as the very faint baby powder and metallic smell registered. He snapped his glare at Soobin.

"You brought a human in here?" Yeonjun seethed.

Soobin haphazardly put the food down. "Yes, he was in danger."

Yeonjun rolled his eyes. "Yes, bringing him to a den of vampires will make that better."

Soobin glared at the sentiment and showed a calming smile to Kai. "Come here, Kai. You can sit and eat while I talk to him."

Kai glanced up at the annoyed vampire and slowly inched around him. He at first sat and stared apprehensively at the 6 dishes. In the thick of emotions, Soobin forgot utensils. He dashed into the kitchen to grab chopsticks and spoon, placing them in front of Kai.

"Eat a lot," he told him.

Kai bowed his head. "Thank you for the meal."

When Kai reached for the plate of egg tarts, Soobin put his attention back to the growing angry vampire who was shooting daggers with his eyes at Kai. He grabbed him by the elbow into his room and shut the door behind him.

"Soobin, what the fuck is this? Why is there a kid, eating a meal, wearing Beomgyu's clothes in our home?" Yeonjun interrogated.

"I almost drank from him, Yeonjun! When I snapped out of it, seeing such a scared kid hurt me," Soobin replied.

"Then erase his memories and let him go," Yeonjun remarked.

"Not when he's 14 and out there alone!"

Yeonjun was taken aback by that declaration. "What?"

"I found him huddled up in an alley. He was falling apart and his stomach sounded like it was being projected by a megaphone," Soobin informed, gesturing to the dirty backpack sitting by his nightstand.

Yeonjun let out a heavy sigh. "You can't just take him off the street."

"What other options are there?" Soobin retaliated.

Yeonjun pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just, feed him and take him to the nearest orphanage."

"...No."

"What?" Yeonjun snapped.

Soobin pressed his lips together. "No. I'm going to take care of him."

Yeonjun huffed in frustration and paced the room. "You're a vampire, you cannot keep a human pet."

"He will not be a pet," Soobin said firmly. "He needs someone. If anyone knows how that feels, it's you and me."

"That's how it's going to go?" Yeonjun remarked with a pessimistic chuckle. "You're going to use my turning against me?"

"I won't have to if you just listen."

Yeonjun walked around Soobin and sat at the edge of the bed. "Fine. I'm listening, loud and clear, _babe_."

Soobin rolled his eyes at the term of endearment. " _Jun_. Look at him. He is a 14-year-old boy, who has probably not been out on the streets long. I know you saw the bruises. I saved you, now you can save him."

Yeonjun rolled his head from stress. He hated when Soobin made points. Having spent the better amount of his existence with him, he should have expected to lose in an argument. Yeonjun was not very good at saying no either. At least he had a good-hearted companion.

He sighed. "It's not like you need my permission anyway. You'll do whatever you want."

Soobin walked up to him, placing his hands on Yeonjun's shoulders. "I always want to know what you think."

He placed a kiss on his forehead, which caused Yeonjun to whine.

"Okay, stop. Your flattery is not needed...unless you want to share more."

Soobin gathered Yeonjun's cheeks in his hands and stared into his eyes. "Don't eat the kid."

He placed another peck on Yeonjun's nose and turned to walk out the room. Yeonjun whined more, falling back onto the bed, hiding the satisfied smile on his face. He quickly recovered and followed behind. He saw Soobin paused in the hallway, staring in the direction of the dining table. Curious, he walked up behind him and placed a hand on his hip.

"What is—"

When he turned his head as well, the scene confused him. The pair were too focused on arguing that they didn't notice the third member of their home left his room. But they weren't expecting to find him sitting across from the human, engaging in arm wrestling.

"Do you think we should..." Whispered Yeonjun.

"Wait a second..." Soobin whispered back.

Soobin only hesitated because of the shard of joy in Kai's eyes. He was up against an over 600-year-old vampire and he was happy about it. But when they started again, he could see why. He was winning.

"I win again!" Kai proudly shouted.

"It appears that you did. Let's go again, human," Beomgyu insisted.

The pair snapped out of it and made their presence known. The two wrestling fiends looked up at their entrance.

"Okay. No more wrestling. Beomgyu, why are you up?" Soobin questioned.

Beomgyu glanced between them. "I smelled food and I heard you two arguing again. I thought you were going to make those squeaking noises again, so I went to find the food. This human was sad."

Yeonjun coughed over the too detailed process that went through the Prince's head. "I'm surprised you didn't eat him, honestly."

Soobin stabbed Yeonjun's side with his elbow. The Prince only stared.

"Young blood isn't very tasty, like sour wine," He said matter-of-factly.

Yeonjun chuckled at the deadpan delivery of the statement. Soobin sighed, at least he won't have to deal with Beomgyu's tendency to be impulsive.

"He'll be best at 20."

"Okay, it's time for you to go back to bed," Yeonjun cut in.

He grabbed the Prince by the elbow and dragged him back to their rooms. Beomgyu waved at Kai and he waved back with a little bow. Soobin relaxed as he heard the doors close softly. He glanced at the table. The egg tarts were half-eaten, but the kimchi fried rice and tteokbokki were also opened.

Kai saw where Soobin's eyes were looking. "I ate a little bit more of the food... I didn't eat a lot of it."

Soobin sat across from Kai, grabbing the other set of cutlery. "Eat more."

Kai hesitated at first, but Soobin encouraged him to pick up his chopsticks. The two went on eating in the silence until only containers were leftover.

"Would you like to stay?"

Kai looked up with his chopsticks still in his mouth. "What?"

"It's too dangerous to go back out there and it can be difficult to stay in an orphanage. Your parents aren't going to come for you, so...would you like a new family?" Soobin summarized.

Kai shook his head. "You have already spent your money on me and clothed me."

"Don't worry about it. Taking care of you isn't a burden. Truthfully, we have little time in a day that's used up. Money will never be an issue. I— We want you to stay."

Kai directed his gaze to the table. The shaking of his shoulders and the quiet sniffles told Soobin of his emotions. The vampire got up and crouched in front of the human.

"Hey, hey," Soobin whispered. "It's okay. You're safe."

Kai looked over with reddened eyes and wet cheeks. He leaned over and wrapped his arms tightly around the vampire. Soobin was shocked by the action, unsure whether to reciprocate or not. When the embrace got tighter, he carefully placed his arms around him and squeezed in response. Though the vampire's embrace was cold, it was the most warmth Kai's felt ever.

"Shhh, you're okay. You're okay now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the end 🥺 I had so much fun writing this, especially this final entry. This was supposed to be way shorter but I thought having a full-length chapter could properly tell the important part of the vampire clan and their human companion. I may or may not upload special one shots, but it won't be on a schedule or predictable. Please, leave suggestions on what type of adventures you want to see these 5 go on!


	8. The Story of How We Met: Beomgyu's Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Born the prize of his palace, Prince Beomgyu lived with only love and beauty in his heart.
> 
> With schemes being formed, how will the sun set on his human life and rise on his new vampire life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...
> 
> First of all, hi! I originally intended this collection of stories to be 7 chapters long, just enough to get my fill of TXT in this dynamic. But slowly after ending it officially, I felt like there was much more to tell.
> 
> So, I have written how our 3 vampires were turned into this lifestyle. Beomgyu being the oldest and first.
> 
> Warning that....these stories aren't all the vampire love stories or vampire new life new purpose stories you're used to. They may end in tragedy or with new purpose.
> 
> Beomgyu's story originally was going to be slightly longer than a normal chapter...but then I fell in love with the life our indifferent vampire once lived. Unfortunately, with this revelation, his story grew even more tragic.
> 
> Sorry...
> 
> TW/CW// Graphic depictions of death, homophobia, domestic violence(?), graphic mentions of blood, major character death.....horse death, very sad and tragic love story

The Prince was always a little different from his siblings before him. 

He walked without a care, his voice was light and soft like wind chimes in a breeze, his long hair was tied back with flowers as pretty and sweet as him. But most of all, his things were all blushing pink. His robes, his bedding, his parasol. Everything that was Prince Beomgyu was soft, fair, and beautiful.

And his 4 older sisters hated it.

How dare a man of all things shine brighter than them? They could hear the whispers among their kingdom. That the beautiful prince was far more suitable to be married off to any of the surrounding kingdom's bachelors. He was so much more of a prize than his 4 sisters.

Even as the household sat for their dinner, the sisters' stares burned into their younger brother. The Prince wasn't aware at all of his sisters' hatred. While very beautiful, he was also clueless and extremely optimistic. His family are the most loyal people in his life. He prized every gift he has received as the youngest. In other words, he was spoiled.

"My son, I think it is time you consider a wife," the King suddenly announced.

Prince Beomgyu turned his gaze to his Father. "If Your Majesty so wishes. Do you have any worthy suitors you wish for my consideration?"

The King smiled boldly at his son's loyalty. "In reward of such a fine and loyal son you've become, you may have my blessing to seek whoever your heart desires."

The Prince turned his body and deeply bowed to the King in gratitude for his blessing.

"Thank you for your blessing, Your Majesty," he said softly.

The King nodded and turned to his 4 sisters. "You all are to attend Lady Heesoo's classes starting tomorrow."

The oldest, Chogyu, held back her shock at the decree. "The matchmaker, Your Majesty? May I ask for the reason for this decision?"

"You need to become good wives, you're becoming of age. It is not up for discussion," the King said with finality.

Chogyu closed her mouth. "Yes, Your Majesty."

The second oldest, Migyu, sneered at her brother. Of course, the King's precious son got a choice. The sisters were the pride of the royal family until he walked in with his puppy eyes.

"I hope your classes go well, sisters," Prince Beomgyu wished with a wholesome smile.

Chogyu nodded with disdain. This cannot continue any longer. Something will be done.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

Prince Beomgyu danced beautifully in front of the river. The children of his staff collected all these gorgeous pink daisies, which inspired his seamstress to embroider his robes with flowers. He loved the way his new robe flowed in the spring breeze. The ladies braided flowers into his hair with pink ribbons. It was the most beautiful he ever felt.

Beomgyu gasped as he made out a figure behind him in the water. He turned and sighed with relief as Prince Hwajun approached. He happily entered his arms as he held them out.

"What are you doing here?" Beomgyu questioned.

"Looking for you, of course," he responded.

Prince Hwajun pulled back and held his hand up to Beomgyu's braids. "This is new."

Beomgyu stepped back and spun around. "Pretty, right? The seamstress surprised me with this today."

Hwajun grabbed his hand and twirled him back into his arms. Beomgyu blushed as he made contact with the intense look. He pushed himself out of the embrace and walked onto the bridge. Hwajun followed behind with a peculiar glint in his eye.

Beomgyu looked up at the blooming cherry blossoms and glanced at the Prince. Prince Hwajun reached for his hand again and Beomgyu glanced around.

"What are you doing?" Beomgyu said with uncertainty.

Beomgyu may be clueless but he understood courting when he saw it. The romance stories he read through fed his daydreams. Although, he secretly wished he was the one being courted and swayed. Being led through the dance of romance was magical.

Hwajun looked around. "No one is here. Why so nervous, Your Highness?"

"This contact is not proper at all," Beomgyu insisted.

"Why?"

Beomgyu retracted his hand and looked away. "It's inappropriate."

Prince Hwajun wasn't a random prince. The second son of the aligned kingdom to the east has visited the palace since he was 16 and Beomgyu was 15. The King secretly wanted Prince Hwajun to get familiar with the youngest princess, Soogyu, but he mainly stuck with the budding prince. When the two became adults, the energy of their relationship changed.

"I did not see you as a modest man, Your Highness," Hwajun joked.

Beomgyu cleared his throat. "I didn't know you were visiting today. I wish I had time to prepare a meal for you."

Hwajun chuckled at the subject change. "What? I cannot surprise you?"

Beomgyu glanced up at the bigger prince. "No... Just, I wish I had known."

Hwajun faced Beomgyu and the pretty in pink prince swallowed at the mischievous look. Hwajun stepped closer and closer until Beomgyu's back pressed into a tree. He placed his hands on his back and leaned into eyesight.

"Must you do this?" Beomgyu accused.

"Must you be this gorgeous, my Prince?" Hwajun returned.

Beomgyu blushed and ducked under him, continuing down the rows of trees. It was not safe to be out in the open, who knows who could see too much.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

_Meet me in the garden when the moon is highest_

_\- Hwajun_

Beomgyu nervously clutched the parchment. Maybe he should have dressed more decently. His new robe covering his innerwear, hair flowing free. Eyes wandered the empty garden as the night was filled with the sounds of nature.

He barely had time to register the sound of leaves rustling before a hand covered his eyes and an arm wrapped tightly across his chest. The mystery person flushed their mouth to his ear, warm breath brushing his cheek.

"Thank you for not screaming, Your Highness."

Beomgyu huffed with annoyance as he wrestled free. He faced Prince Hwajun, who didn't hide his amusement in seeing Beomgyu upset. He tried to show annoyance, but all Prince Hwajun saw was a very cute pout. He flicked at it, which got him a confused look instead.

"Must you do that?" Beomgyu whined.

"Must you be this pretty, my Prince?" Hwajun whined. He looked over the outfit he came out in. "How modest of you to be in your innerwear, Your Highness."

Prince Hwajun approached again. "Isn't it too early? I've yet to even pledge my hand before you appear in front of me in your private wear."

Beomgyu closed his robes tighter. "Stop being so scandalous."

"Why? No one can see me when I do this."

Hwajun placed a gentle hand under his chin, lifting his head enough to meet him in a chaste kiss. And another, and another. The secret pairing shared many lost kisses under the bright moon's light. Hands rediscovering the features of their lover as a breeze rained petals overhead.

"Was that so bad?" Hwajun whispered against his lips.

Beomgyu fluttered his eyes open. "I am still displeased at the sudden visit."

Hwajun chuckled and deepened the kiss between them. Softly cradling Beomgyu's face, brushing his fingers through the long mane of his Prince. Beomgyu's hands shyly gripping onto Hwajun's robes, squeaking into his lips as he was brought flush to his chest.

"What is the meaning of this!"

The pair disconnected at the booming voice. The King, dressed haphazardly in his robes, stood menacingly. Nostrils flared, brow bunched, eyes squinting with disbelief.

"Father—"

"Prince Hwajun, you enter our palace and dare touch my son inappropriately?" The King demanded.

Prince Hwajun swallowed with uncertainty. "My King, I mean no disrespect to your palace."

The King gritted his teeth and grabbed Beomgyu from his arms. "May I remind you, Prince Hwajun, that my only son is a man. He is not a princess you may so inappropriately meet at night."

"That he is not, Your Majesty. But...if I may, I would like to make him one," Prince Hwajun cautiously requested.

"What is this babble you speak of? My son is no princess," the King denied.

Beomgyu wiggled free of the King's grip and lowered to his knees, bowing deeply in apology. The King staggered back at the sight.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Your Majesty, if I may remind you of your blessing to consider any suitor. I ask of you to share that generosity with my chosen one," Prince Beomgyu pleaded.

If only were the moment sweeter for Prince Hwajun to relish in the acknowledgment of his Prince, but he held in his delight and bowed with him. The two put in all of their love and energy into their plead. The King was incredulous to see it. His son needed to be a strong King, and yet he chose to be a fair and beautiful princess.

"It appears my blessings were given to the wrong person."

Beomgyu's head shot up at the comment. He shook violently at the disgust written on the King's face.

"Your Majesty— _Father_ , please. This my only request in life is to live beautifully by his side."

"Then, leave my sight," the King decided.

Beomgyu fell back at the coldness in his words. Prince Hwajun hurriedly gathered him up and pulled him to his feet. The King watched as Hwajun held him back.

"Please, don't do this. I am your child!" Beomgyu cried out.

"I should have never let your mother dress you like this. I was blinded by her care and how you lived so freely in your clothes. Now you have the idea that you can live beautifully next to another man," the King spat.

Prince Hwajun watched as his Prince sobbed at the King's words. Hair gets caught up in his tears and snot. He pulled him tighter to his chest.

"Let's go, Prince," he whispered into his ear.

There was resistance as he fought to plead more, but hysteria soon caused him to go limp. Prince Hwajun was quick to catch his tired body, shifting to nestle him into his arms. The King flinched but remained where he stood. Hwajun bowed his head one last time.

"I hope you find it in yourself to accept the Prince once again," he said.

The King watched as his son was carried off. The urge to run after them grew as their figures grew smaller.

"It was the right choice, Your Majesty."

The King sighed and faced his daughter. "I should talk to him after he's rested. My anger was pushed by the wrong thing. Hiding a lover, my son never keeps secrets."

Chogyu shifted her eyes. "Perhaps, Your Majesty. Both of your emotions should rest and resume."

She gestured for the King to follow her back inside. She followed behind his regretful back, glancing back at the figures waiting for her call. She smiled with malice and waved for them to follow the two princes. The problem must be dealt with before the King moves to find him again.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

Beomgyu wakes to the gentle movement of the ride. He looks up at the strong jaw above him. Prince Hwajun stared ahead at the dark and quiet road. Beomgyu was wrapped in his arms, head laying comfortably on his shoulder. He shoots up straight, looking at their surroundings.

"Hey, it's alright. Shhh," Hwajun whispered, rubbing Beomgyu's cheek with his thumb.

"Where are we?" Beomgyu questioned.

"Barely far from the palace walls. I do not think we're welcome for now," Hwajun relayed.

Beomgyu glanced back. "Where are we going?"

"There's a secret hut in the mountains that I like to use while hunting and training. The guards are aware of it, they'll know where to look."

Beomgyu nodded. He trusted the Prince but still was too mentally drained to even protest leaving his home. It was the first he's ever felt aggressively treated by his father. Was he feeling as regretful as him? He hoped so.

"Hey."

Prince Hwajun pushed Beomgyu's hair from his face and behind his ear. He left kisses from his forehead to his temple, his nose, his cheek, finally gently connecting to his lips. The salt of his tears still lingering between them. Prince Hwajun adding slack to his grip on the reins, bringing Beomgyu closer to him.

"I love you, okay?" Hwajun said into their embrace.

Beomgyu looked bewildered at the confession. "What?"

"I, Prince Hwajun, second son of the East Kingdom, love you, Prince Beomgyu, first son and the most beautiful princess in all of the West Kingdom, till my final breath. I love you like the sun loves the flowers," Hwajun declared, each word between feather-light kisses wherever he could reach.

Beomgyu's eyes teared up. "Do you enjoy seeing me get upset?"

Hwajun chuckled and went to deny such foolishness when a branch snapping filled the air. Beomgyu barely held in a gasp as he wrapped himself around Hwajun. The bigger prince tightened his grip and shifted his eyes to his sword in his sword guard. The chase was on as an arrow narrowly missed Hwajun's shoulder. He commanded his horse to run at full speed to the hut. It would expose his hideout, but at least he would have a bigger supply of weapons. He pressed them closer to the horse's back to avoid any more arrows.

The horse's gallops were followed closely by three masked men in black, having no issues with keeping up with the stead. The situation was tense, both princes unsure of what their next step would be, how many ambushers were following them. Suddenly, the horse let out a pained yell, struggling to keep its gallop. The arrow to its thigh rendering its hind leg unusable. Hwajun tried to gain control of the beast, but it slowed to collapse on its side. Pained yells turned into concerned gasps, the point of entry growing into a spider web of black veins.

Horrified, Hwajun grabbed his sword and Beomgyu, trying to make it to the clearing of the hut before they were hit with the poison arrows. With the pathway in sight, Hwajun put Beomgyu down and turned to face their pursuers.

"Go! Get to safety, arm yourself!" He commanded.

Beomgyu gawked at him. "What about you? I'm not leaving you!"

"We do not have the time, Prince. Just, go. I'll hold them off," Hwajun assured.

Beomgyu opened his mouth protest more but the growls from the darkness made their presence known. He instead ran his way to the hut. There must be hunting gear hidden away, he has to help somehow. Ducking and dodging branches until he stumbled in front of the hut. He fought to stand and run the rest of the way. He crashed through the door, tripping on the fur near the entrance. The moonlight barely illuminating the hut, various tools glowing dimly. He grabbed the hunting knife sheathed on the wall.

As his hand gripped the hilt, the floors creaked. He tried not to show his distress, carefully pulling the knife from its holster.

"Your Highness, your sisters would like it if you went willingly."

His movements faltered. "What of my sisters?"

"They would like their fair maiden of a brother to disappear," the voice whispered coldly in his ear.

With tears in his eyes, he swung the knife behind him. The edge just catching the fabric of the mask. The slit that was made fell away to reveal an even greater horror than being separated from his love in this fight of their lives. The moonlight hitting the two elongated fangs of the killer, who smiled with anticipation of sinking into his slender neck.

"I can make it quick, Your Highness. I'll kill that prince the same way," the killer said menacingly.

Beomgyu gritted his teeth and shouted a fierce cry as he plunged the knife forward. The killer dodged the pathetic attempt, twisting the Prince's body tight to his. Fangs sank into its target, Beomgyu screaming at the burning sensation of the bite. He could feel his blood being drained and his fight going with it. He wrestled to keep his hold on the knife, turning it and stabbing into the assassin's thigh.

Blood spilled as he was dropped like a doll. He tumbled out of the hut, trying to put as much distance between them as possible. He sobbed as beaten and bloodied Hwajun caught him on the run. His prayers far from answered, watching the vampire emerge with the hunting knife in hand. Hwajun pushing Beomgyu behind him once again. The Prince raised his sword and charged, the vampire easily disarming and restraining him.

Instead of sinking into his neck, the vampire held the bloody knife to it. Watching as the flower prince looked on in fear. The assassins, two humans and a vampire, were only assigned to quickly get rid of the Prince, Prince Hwajun's health not important. But as the two princes faced him down, the thrill of relishing in each other's demise clouded the vampire's thoughts. Prince Hwajun kept his eyes on Beomgyu. The calmness in his stare made him nervous.

"I love you," Prince Hwajun mouthed.

Before Beomgyu could raise his voice, Prince Hwajun unsheathed one of the assassin's poison arrows from his sleeve. Moving fast enough to impale it into the vampire. The assassin cried out, stumbling, before dragging the knife across from ear to ear. The poison was not enough to kill, but enough to slow him down. Something that Prince Hwajun did not know before concocting his plan.

Beomgyu's screams were mute to him, rushing to the Prince's side. Pain filled his entire body, the adrenaline of his strong emotions aiding him to grab the Prince's sword, cleanly beheading the assassin. His throat was drowning, in tears and screams. Prince Hwajun still holding on, drowning in his blood.

"Please! Please don't leave me," yelled Beomgyu, using his hands to unsuccessfully stop the blood.

At that moment, he realized what he has never said this night. He beats himself internally for choosing to shyly evade all of what Prince Hwajun has given him. He placed his forehead to Hwajun's.

"I love you. I love you, my Sun. I love you like the flowers love the sunshine."

He's unsure whether those words guided Prince Hwajun to the afterlife, but as he felt his body finally relax in his arms, he wanted to believe he went knowing the love he holds for him. All the adrenaline also left Beomgyu's body, his neck still burning from the vampire's bite. He laid down next to Prince Hwajun, his blood mixing with his, waiting for his injuries to take him to his beloved.

But when he woke again, both their bodies as cold as ice, he learned that fate was crueler than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...
> 
> Truthfully, I cried at the end :')
> 
> Just, him waking up, knowing he was not allowed to die with his love. Hurts and I'm sorry....or am I?
> 
> To all my Chinese speaking readers, first please correct my n00b hanza translations, but I picked Hwajun's name in mind that 화 (Hwa) usually translates to 火 meaning fire, but it can also translate to 花 meaning flower :)
> 
> Next is Soobin's story, still trying to unravel his story but I think you should save your tissues for when we get to Yeonjun's story.


	9. The Story of How We Met: Soobin's Tale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was very late! Not really on a schedule, but it's been a while!
> 
> CW// Mentions of blood, assault

There's nothing more calming than the scent of books, Soobin decided. The smell of pages being turned, the feeling of the edges against his fingers. He spent his days reading, writing, and researching.

At the young age of 24, Soobin achieved scholar status earlier than most men. His village celebrated the news that their smartest member was moving to the palace. But at the age of 26, Soobin achieved boredom earlier than most humans.

"Stumped again, Lord Choi?"

Soobin shot up at the question. He nervously shuffled his work around as his servant, Go Sejin, entered his study. The young scholar cleared his throat and met his eyes.

"Not at all. I was only thinking," Soobin insisted.

"Of, my Lord?" Sejin asked.

Soobin gestured. "You know... My current research is in past royal families. I have been exploring this since the cherry blossoms fell."

"Of course, my Lord," Sejin accepted, pouring fresh water into Soobin's chalice.

"But..."

"But, My Lord?"

Soobin slouched into his palm. "There's a missing piece in the House of Choi from the West Kingdom. I can't figure out what isn't making sense."

He glanced down at the royal scrolls of the family in question. The portraits detailed the late King and Queen and their 5 Princesses. The son of 4th Princess Soogyu sat on their current throne. But the mystery laid in the 5th Princess with no name...

"Pardon me, my Lord, but is that all that troubles you?" Sejin politely questioned.

"No..." Soobin tiredly confessed. "My research is becoming barren. The future holds much in store but currently, what is there left?"

The servant hummed empathetically. "Perhaps, a trip is in store, my Lord?"

Soobin's eyes lit up. A trip... Yes, traverse the land and discover what else is out there. Who can predict what new things he could scribe for future generations. Maybe detail the tellings of people in other kingdoms. Soobin looked up with passion in his eyes.

"A journey is perfect! I just need to get permission from the court... Maybe travel to our allying kingdom?" Soobin listed off.

The scholar ranted to himself, collecting his current work into a pile. He brought out a fresh sheet of parchment, dipping his brush into the pot of ink and carefully writing his proposal to the court. His newly found excitement coursed through him. This was perfect, a chance to deliver something substantial to his people.

His passion was clear to his King. The fire that burned as he described the ways he could benefit the kingdom. The other members gossiped amongst themselves, some uninterested in how the young scholar was attempting to influence the future. King Hwa watched with neutral eyes, turning to his court's advisor when Soobin was finished.

The pair whispered, stealing glances at the scholar in question. Hwa sat upright and cleared his throat.

"What is it exactly that you wish to document?" The King questioned.

"I wish to travel our beautiful land and discover the stories of our people, our past," Soobin pledged.

Hwa studied him. Soobin was a tall and attractive man. At his age, he should be searching for a wife, not a legacy written in ink. King Hwa, a young man himself with a Queen and several concubines, thought he was strange.

"Where would you like to go?" He surveyed.

"The West Kingdom, Your Majesty."

Hwa paused. "Very well. Send a request to the King's court."

"Yes, Your Majesty," the court advisor acknowledged.

Soobin held in his grin, instead bowing graciously. "Thank you, Your Majesty. I hope to bring great stories back to our kingdom."

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

The summer breeze ruffled the papers in Soobin's lap. Sat atop a stone next to a quiet stream, he stared out at the field workers tending to the crops. Their sweat-soaked tunics barely hiding them from the sun's wrath.

It's been 3 days since he's made the journey to the West Kingdom. King Bom, his King's cousin, was just as curious to see what Soobin had in mind. He was greeted warmly upon arriving in his court. Different from his relative, King Bom had a welcoming aura surrounding him. He had met Soobin on the grounds before the court steps. Soobin was invited to a stroll through the gardens as he detailed his plan.

Soobin giggled softly at the memory of the King intently listening to his rambling. He was taking a break from documenting the dozens of stories he already collected. He precariously wrote down his account of the trip's events, holding a small jar of ink in one hand and his brush on the other. His brush tip enthusiastically scribbling on the page.

"My Lord."

The sudden entrance of his servant frightened him. The ink in the jar jostling and getting a few drops on the paper. Soobin sheepishly turned to Sejin, his arms politely at his back and expression somewhat amused.

"Someday, your entrance will not give me a fright," Soobin said.

"Of course, My Lord."

Soobin set his writing utensils off to the side. "What is it that you wish to say?"

"The King wishes an audience with you," Sejin announced.

Soobin's eyes widened. It wasn't the first time he's been in his presence nor been summoned on this trip, but it was sudden. He had already discussed his progress so far, what else is there to say? He rose from his spot.

"An audience? Did he say the reason?" Soobin questioned.

Sejin shook his head gently. "I was only told this much and that he is waiting for you in the gardens."

The gardens? Soobin felt his head tilt in confusion. The gardens were the most secluded areas in the palace. If the King wanted to discuss things privately, he would request a personal audience. When he first arrived, His Majesty's advisory was in attendance.

"Well, let's pack the carriage and return to the palace."

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

King Bom stood before Soobin. Across the colorful field, the King waited on the bridge. Hands resting on the railing, eyes watching the breeze ruffle the petals and disturb the tranquil stream. Soobin carefully approached the kind but intimidating ruler.

Bom smiled in his direction when he noticed his presence. Soobin shyly returned it, stopping just in front of him.

"You called, Your Majesty?" Soobin greeted.

"I did," Bom's soothing voice acknowledged.

Soobin's eyes glanced toward where the King was looking before. King Bom watched with expectation.

"Is there something you wish to discuss, Your Majesty?" Soobin continued.

The King's eyes looked away, then back to Soobin. "Yes. Walk with me."

He turned away, walking further into the gardens. Soobin hesitated, not that he could decline following. Bom looked back when he realized that he wasn't beside him.

"I won't bite," he simply said.

Soobin hurried to his side, the King exhaling with amusement at the sight. Soobin let him set the pace in which they walked. The two slowly made their way deeper into the quiet field. Neither made a move to lead into the reason Soobin was called.

Soobin clasped his hands together in front of him, looking up at the sunlight peeking through the leaves. Bom suddenly released a heavy sigh.

"What did you do today? I noticed that you took a carriage," he asked.

Soobin fidgeted. "Out to the fields. Collecting my thoughts since arriving. Thank you, Your Majesty, for your hospitality. It was a bit sudden."

King Bom nodded, taking in the information. "It was no problem. I was intrigued when your King sent the message. He rarely sends one for the new year."

Soobin laughed. His eyes widened and evaded the King, in fear of his response.

"Please, don't worry. No one here to accuse treason over a laugh."

Soobin gave a worried look. "Excuse me, Your Majesty. That was not appropriate."

"It's fine. I throw jokes at my brother often," King Bom consoled.

Soobin's brow bunched together. Said as a casual exchange, the statement was nothing but casual. Given that the King had no brother.

Bom noticed the confusion on Soobin's face and held up his finger to his lips. A playful glimmer shined in his gaze.

"I called you for a reason," he continued.

The pair slowed down at the edge of the pond. The sun casting a gentle warm glow, the subtle rhythm of nature as the breeze caused the foliage to rustle and creatures made their presence known. The King stayed quiet for another moment. Soobin watched as his vision shifted over the garden.

"Soobin, what do your books tell you of bloodsuckers?"

Soobin tried to keep his expression better than previously. "The creatures of the night?"

King Bom met his eyes and nodded. "Yes."

The calmness with his response didn't comfort Soobin at all. "Um, I'm not sure of what to say, Your Majesty. That they're bloodthirsty and vile creatures?"

Bom chuckled. "Of course. What else?"

The sudden interrogation about a mythical demon confused Soobin even more. "That they are...ruthless, Your Majesty?"

The King fully faced Soobin. Though he was only slightly taller than Soobin, the King's unusually calm facade was still unsettling. The way an amused look never left his face, gaze piercing deep into your soul as if he was unearthing the honest you. Soobin trembled as Bom took a step closer, chests a breath apart.

"Why did you become a scholar?" Bom questioned.

Soobin averted his eyes. "To learn about our land. To give the people the knowledge of things bigger than us."

"Have you achieved what you wanted to do?"

Soobin fidgeted, making the mistake of making eye contact with the King's curious look. "Until I return to my kingdom with my notes, no. Your Majesty."

"What then?" King Bom challenged. "What is after that?"

Soobin's mouth opened for a response, but slowly closed considering that he'd not gotten past his current research. He wouldn't know whether it would take years to complete, if it would be taken by the people, whether life would get in the way. So much to do but little can be achieved.

"Do you want me to help you?"

Soobin felt the King's hand snake around his wrist. The hold was firm but not threatening. He was unsure of where this encounter was going. The King was a secretive person, even with the air of openness that surrounded him. His rule was precise and lenient, but few ever challenged him. The way he kept his stare unwavering after such an act puzzled Soobin.

"H-How would you help me, Your Majesty?" Soobin asked.

Bom raised his other hand, gently pushing back the hair that escaped Soobin's bun. "Become my companion."

Soobin flinched back, but the grip on his wrist tightened with a warning. "I do not think that's appropriate, Your Majesty."

Bom laughed deeply. "How scandalous, Soobin. I did not mean become my concubine."

Soobin's cheeks reddened at the word. King Bom watched patiently, a lingering smile still showing. His hand coming to rest at the nape of Soobin's neck, squeezing once.

"What is it that you want of me?" Soobin shakily repeated.

Bom noted the lack of formality. "Wouldn't it be amazing to endlessly learn of our world and beyond?"

Soobin's brow bunched in confusion. "How would being your companion give me that?"

Bom raised the wrist in his grasp, repositioning it in front of his lips. His eyes challenged Soobin to agree.

"Say the word and you can find out."

"Why me?" Soobin asked.

Bom exhaled with amusement. "It was always you."

Soobin began to question the statement when the burning sensation shot through his arm. The King's firm hold was unwavering, even with Soobin's full strength. The blood-curdling scream echoed in the empty haven. Tears flooded his sight, making wet trails all over his cheeks. Not that he'd want to witness the satanic act being done to him.

King Bom had his dagger-like teeth sunk into his wrist. The demon deliciously drank from the trembling human, his stare no longer digging into Soobin's face. Eyes shut as he siphoned his life source with vigor.

Soobin felt the effect in all his screaming. His breath beginning to fail him, the world beginning to sway. The struggle against the demon king's grip softened. Bom disconnected from the faint scholar. Lips smeared lightly with blood, fangs still presenting. The image was ghastly to behold.

The attack fully took hold. His vision began to lose sight of the golden sunlight, hands that failed to push the King away fell to his sides. He felt something catch him as his legs lost their strength. Warmth brushing across his neck as the familiar chuckle whispered in his ear the last thing he'd hear in this mortal life.

"Sweet travels, young scholar."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm mildly not satisfied by this 😩 I feel like more can be said but Soobin's story is way less juicy than the other two.
> 
> I'm sorry for Yeonjun's story in advanced 😂 I hope to be done soon!


	10. The Story of How We Met: Yeonjun's Tale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a doozy...
> 
> Over 6k words 😭😭
> 
> CW// Blood, violence, internalized homophobia, violent language

Fingers lightly traced the spines of shelved books. Searching for...something. The titles blended with familiarity. Eyes darted towards the new words. Printed on a pristine green spine.

Yeonjun was starved to know what story was ahead of him.

The scripture was foreign, but the countless books he's consumed gave him knowledge of a few words. He huffed as his cursory glance picked up 'scientific' and 'research'. Another tale of real life. Nothing mystical to take him away from his. The book was swiftly placed back into its space for another reader.

"There has to be something..." He mumbled.

His head tilted up toward the books above him. He spotted a long foreign title that was definitely not about real life. Yeonjun reached for it, stretching his greatest to grasp it. He relaxed and looked angrily at the poorly placed book. He pretended to stretch out his muscles for maximum reach before leaning back over the bookshelf.

His fingertip only grazes the edge. Yeonjun sighed again, giving up fully. Without warning, he felt a shadow fall over him. A green and blue sleeve fell over his shoulder, easily reaching the book he wanted. The mysterious guardian angel brought the book to in front of his eyes, which Yeonjun hesitantly took.

The sleeve disappeared from his sight, Yeonjun quickly turned to meet his savior. But the green and blue tall figure with dark hair was already turned and walking away from him. He glanced at the book and made his way to catch the man to thank him to his face. He shuffled through the shelves and jogged up to the corner he saw the figure turn on. But he disappeared as soon as he appeared.

The library wasn't very big, but for such a huge person to move so stealthily left Yeonjun turning in all directions for a sign of him. Even after stepping out of the door to the evening air, the clearing was empty. He should have at least seen a retreating back or heard the sound of galloping hooves. He returned to the librarian inside.

"Excuse me, did you see the person who just left?" Yeonjun questioned.

The librarian looked up from his logbook. "I'm sorry, I did not."

Yeonjun chewed his lip. "He was tall and was in green and blue robes."

"Doesn't ring any bells," the librarian repeated, shaking his head gently.

Yeonjun sighed in defeat, handing the book given to him. The librarian marked down that the book was taken out and wished him a good day. Clutching the book to his chest, he left through the doors again. In the small village he lived in, there was barely any folk he wasn't aware of. Definitely, no tall men who wore lavish robes.

Though only the setting sun lit his path to his secret place, Yeonjun expertly navigated the way back. Before, his thoughts were filled with his work and the quest for a new story. But now he only thought of the mystery man. Funny, he hadn't felt the warmth of him against his back. If it weren't for the arm that moved into his vision, he wasn't sure he'd notice him...

"Teacher Choi!"

Yeonjun was startled from his thoughts at the sound of an excited child. He looked down to see one of his students, Kim Daehwan, waving his hands to get his dear teacher's attention. Yeonjun frantically looked around to see if there was anyone around who could have heard the tiny tot.

"Shhhhh," Yeonjun hushed. "You can't call Hyung that outside of the schoolhouse."

Daehwan looked where he was looking and cupped his mouth. "Sorry, Hyung-nim."

Yeonjun smiled at the cuteness of the gesture, petting his head. He waved for the little one to follow him the rest of the way to the schoolhouse.

"Have you been studying?" Yeonjun interrogated.

Daehwan nodded vigorously. "Yes! Yes! I wrote one sentence!"

Yeonjun playfully glared. "Only one? Didn't I say 3?"

"I worked really hard on it," Daehwan whined, puppy eyes staring up.

"Good job, good job. Soon, you have to do more so you can join the big boys."

Daehwan nodded confidently and held his fists up. "I will make Hyung-nim, Mama, Papa, and Noonim proud."

"Exactly!" Yeonjun exclaimed, copying the gesture.

Daehwan curiously eyed the book in Yeonjun's hand as he held open the door to the schoolhouse. He pointed at it.

"Hyung-nim, what's that?" He said.

Yeonjun held up the book to his face. "This is a book written in English."

Daehwan's eyes sparkled with delight at the mention of English. "In English? Hyung-nim is so smart!"

He stared at it some more. The long title confusing to him, regardless of his proficiency in his own language. He placed his finger under the title.

"What does it say?"

Yeonjun moved his finger across the cover as he read the title aloud. "Frank-en-stein."

Daehwan mouthed the syllables, attempting to copy the sounds. His little eyebrows bunched up in concentration. Yeonjun laughed at the seriousness and petted his head again.

"Be careful, you might hurt your head," he warned.

"What is it about?" Daehwan continued, scrambling onto a seat in front of Yeonjun's desk.

Yeonjun froze. He hadn't actually opened the book to judge the contents of it. He glanced over the cover, plain with just the golden title and author inscribed on it. He placed the book on his desk and looked back with confusion.

"I'm not sure yet. But I think it'll be an adventure!" He optimistically exclaimed.

"With kings and warriors?"

Yeonjun enthusiastically leaned over to whisper. "Maybe even knights and princesses."

Daehwan's eyes shined at the thought. "Will the princess be saved by a prince?"

Yeonjun went to answer but was interrupted by the rest of his secret class filing into the makeshift schoolhouse. He flipped over the book and reached to get his work in order. He winked at Daehwan, who giggled into his hands.

He waved for everyone to grab a seat and settle in for another night of literacy lessons. Though his duty is a secret in his village, his satisfaction in helping his community never wavered. Even with the dangers of being a male schoolteacher, albeit not an official one, he will still strive to bring prosperity to the people.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

"Thank you for your time today, everyone! Please write two pages for our next meeting. Safe travels, get home quickly!"

The crowd murmured as they heard their next task in the path to literacy. Yeonjun chuckled at the displeasure of their groans. The lessons he provided were not that difficult throughout their weekly sessions, but adults and children alike disliked the idea.

Just as the final bit of stragglers exited, thunder sounded throughout the schoolhouse. Slowly, the growing pitter-patter of raindrops collected on the roof. Yeonjun watched as the sole window of the schoolhouse became covered. He sighed, falling back onto his desk chair. The drizzle soon became thunderous walls of downpour.

The village was quite a ways from the schoolhouse, hidden amongst the foliage of the woods. Yeonjun's home was on the far side, too far to think of just trekking the storm. He would catch his death before he neared halfway. He leaned back in the chair, not even able to make out what's outside the schoolhouse in the thick wall of rain.

It was hours before sunrise, even so, the teacher accepted that the walkthrough darkness and rain was not ideal. He settled into his chair, letting the rain hitting the roof cradle him to sleep.

As he hoped, he awoke to silence. Only birds and creatures alike greeting the rays of sunshine that peaked over the mountains. The stay in the schoolhouse had not been as unpleasant as expected. Yeonjun stretched, sitting up where he was laid down and—

What?

Yeonjun frantically looked around. He wasn't in his chair. He should have awoken, assumably stiff but dry, in his chair. Instead, the schoolteacher was laid across his desk. The materials once occupying it, cast aside on a student desk.

He took the time to look down. He carefully lifted the unknown robe that was placed on him. The fabric is easily made of the finest silks, golden trimmings, all soft and warm. Someone was here. Yeonjun could have chalked it up to him sleepily climbing onto his desk in the night. But this robe, which is too regal for a lowly village teacher, was a red flag that he was _moved_ sometime in the night.

His thoughts went to the stranger. It had been at least 20 moons since he had been helped by the stranger. He had gone so long without ever hearing of a new traveler, especially one who dressed so cleanly and had the height of a king. It couldn't be... He left before Yeonjun could meet him directly and before Yeonjun walked the way to the schoolhouse.

He shook his head clear of such outlandish theories. A stranger so obviously of higher status wouldn't dote on him. Nor would they creepily nestle him into a makeshift resting space...

Yeonjun swung himself around, legs dangling over the edge. He saw even his shoes were propped up next to the desk, right beneath where his legs ended up. With hesitation, he slipped back into his shoes and reached over for the discarded schoolwork. Nothing was missing or out of order, his newfound book still facing downward.

The eerie feeling crept up again. Maybe someone was here. Yeonjun ignored the thought again, sleepily collecting his things. He glanced at the taunting robe laid across the desk. The fabric still feeling foreign to the touch. He gathered it along with his stuff, hoping and praying that his journey back home would be met by very few gawkers.

The creak of the door opened up to the sight and smell of rain. The woods were wet and clinging onto the early morning dewy scent. His eyes crinkled as he took in the perfume of nature. The morning's dilemma is already forgotten with the calming walk through the trees. But his mind became alert as he returned to the village.

His village wasn't very big. Everyone knew everyone and very few secrets could be kept. Just the fact that Yeonjun's double life as a language teacher was not a buzz among the people gave him more fear than relief. Though he wasn't completely free of criticism.

"Yeonjun-nim."

Yeonjun jumped at the sudden calling of his name. He turned to where it originated from. His breath caught in his throat as a defender of his village approached from the shadows. Kim Taeyang looked skeptically down his nose at Yeonjun. His hands resting on the handle of his sword as he stepped toward the beloved member of their village.

"Good morning, Captain," Yeonjun meekly returned.

The Captain shot a look at the bundle of white before meeting Yeonjun's eyes again. "Early is it for a musician."

Yeonjun internally winced at the mention of his real profession. "I was away when that dreadful storm hit. I made a shelter for the night, only returning just this hour."

"Impressed that you were able to adapt," Taeyang challenged.

It's no secret that Captain of the Guard, Kim Taeyang, did not like Yeonjun. Only a few weeks older than the teacher, Taeyang made no intent to hide his distaste for the smaller man. Ever since childhood, he has had it out for him.

"I paid attention well in school," Yeonjun replied, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

Taeyang narrowed his eyes at the comment. He then gestured his chin toward the cloth in his arms. "Pristine robes you have."

Yeonjun's arms squeezed the fabric tighter to his chest. "Yes. It was a gift."

His body vibrated on high alert as the Captain inched closer. A calloused hand reaching out to pinch at the bundle.

"You must have friends in high places," Taeyang taunted.

"Yes, well. My work is highly valued."

The warrior pressed his abdomen to Yeonjun's folded arms. His eyes hooded as he looked down at Yeonjun.

"I don't need to hear of your sodomy."

Yeonjun couldn't hide the sneer that briefly took over his expression. Taeyang openly showed his, stepping back after the comment was made.

"I don't want you to get the wrong idea—"

"Yeonjun-ssi!"

The two men whipped their heads from each other's glares. At the sight of the newcomer, Yeonjun's eyes widened in shock. Half-moon eyes and a gentle smile greeted him. Hair tightly bound at the crown of his head, robes flowing majestically in the light breeze.

"Yeonjun-ssi," the man repeated, settling his large hands on Yeonjun's shoulders.

The Captain fidgeted awkwardly at the exchange. "Who are you?"

The mystery man trained his eyes on the guard. "Excuse me, I'm Choi Soobin. Sorry to interrupt but Yeonjun-ssi was supposed to meet me and this is the first I've seen him since the last."

He looked back at the confused teacher. He offered a smile before continuing. "Did you get lost in the storm while returning from the palace?"

Yeonjun tried to catch up to the sudden intrusion. He just swooped in like a savior. He opened his mouth in response, failing to find the words to smooth over the situation. The man, Soobin, nodded slightly in encouragement.

"Yes. Soobin-ssi. I'm sorry that I missed our...lesson. If you desire, you can come along. I'm just on my way home. Right, Captain?" Yeonjun returned.

Taeyang eyed the two. The new man stood close to Yeonjun. His composure was relaxed while the musician glanced up with uncertainty.

"Yes. Well, find your way home. Have a blessed day," Taeyang replied.

He bowed stiffly, returning to his post with a lingering look. Yeonjun let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He froze again as he noticed the intimidatingly tall man still standing slightly behind him. As he gazed at his face, gone was the bright smile. The man stared at where the guard exited with a neutral face. Even his neutral look was a 180 from the gentle nature he introduced himself with. The man paused his stare and met Yeonjun's eyes. The frightening expression was replaced by a soft smile.

"I'm sorry. I seem to only enter unannounced," he began.

Yeonjun furrowed his brow at the comment. Soobin exhaled with amusement.

"Did you read Frankenstein well?"

The recognition was clear in his gasp. Yeonjun fully faced Soobin, accusingly pointing a finger at his chest.

"You! You helped me with the book," Yeonjun called out.

Soobin's expression turned sheepish. "I did. I was only looking for something and I saw you were struggling."

His embarrassment turned to delight at the thought. Yeonjun shook his head in confusion.

"What?" Yeonjun interrogated.

"You were so determined to reach. Seeing you stretch like that made me inclined to help," Soobin answered in between giggles, the memory of Yeonjun warming up as if for a race coming to mind.

Yeonjun looked away at the reply, blush threatening to show on his face. He fumbled with the materials in his hands. His eyes widened as the silk brushed up against his hands.

Yeonjun held out the robes. "Am I wrong to assume this is yours?"

He felt a hand grip onto the offered fabric. But instead of taking it, his arms were lowered. Yeonjun peeked at Soobin's face. His presence was sadder, a friendly smile still facing him.

"I'm sorry," Soobin said.

The chosen remark puzzled Yeonjun. He wasn't expecting an apology in reply to his accusation.

"I was...exploring when I found your schoolhouse," Soobin finished.

Yeonjun panicked to see if anyone was close enough to hear those words. He desperately grabbed Soobin's wrist and lead him the rest of the way to his home. He couldn't see the bewildered but amused expression on Soobin's face as he watched the smaller man drag him across his village. He could easily overpower him, but the sight of it was refreshing.

Soobin eyed the spacious home Yeonjun called his. The fruits of his labor as a beloved musician showed through the moderately fancier looking house. The wood was properly sanded, the roof sturdy, the walls made evenly.

Yeonjun turned to Soobin as he closed the front door behind him. "My offering to teach is not something to say without thought out in the open."

"O-Oh, I'm sorry," Soobin stuttered. "You asked of my being there, I just..."

Yeonjun shook his head. "It's alright. Just a warning."

The two shuffled nervously now that they were alone. Yeonjun was slow to realize that he has just let a stranger who not only disappeared into thin air but was unseen anywhere in the village. For the Captain to not be aware of him, he must not be seen often.

"Would you like some help?"

Yeonjun looked up at the sudden comment. Soobin had his head turned away, sheepishly rubbing his hands together.

"With?" Yeonjun inquired.

Soobin peeked and looked away again. "With school. I am...well-versed in language studies. I was..."

The pause was heavy. Yeonjun couldn't see the pained look that flashed in his eyes before continuing.

"I was once beloved by the palace as a scholar," he concluded.

Realization set in Yeonjun. The regal way he dressed, his demeanor. Yeonjun just now catching up to the fact that Soobin recited the English title of the book he was given, with even clearer pronunciation. He was educated beyond his years.

"Once?" Yeonjun remarked.

Soobin nodded. "I'm only present if summoned now. My days of...companionship are over."

The choice of words was odd, but it's inappropriate to question any further than he has already.

"Would you like some tea? I think we have a lot to discuss," Yeonjun suggested.

Soobin's smile reached his eyes as he heard the acceptance. "I'd love some."

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

Yeonjun collapsed into his chair as Soobin waved the last of the learners goodbye from the schoolhouse doors. Soobin glanced over at the sound of his heavy sigh. The secret teacher he had gotten to know was near complete exhaustion. His classes got larger since he had appeared. While they helped each other, only one of them could experience fatigue.

Yeonjun felt a cool touch apply itself to his forehead. He opened his eyes to see doe ones stare back. Soobin chuckled lightly, moving his hand down the side of his face, gently cupping his cheek.

"You're a little warm," Soobin said.

Yeonjun's eyes fluttered at the relief he felt. "You're just cold."

Soobin scoffed at the response. "Come on. Let me get you home."

Yeonjun groaned as Soobin gripped onto him, attempting to lift his tired body from his sitting position. He collapsed again when Soobin released his hold. Yeonjun flopped his head back, enjoying the relaxed position again.

"Yeonjun-ssi," Soobin scolded.

Yeonjun giggled deliriously. "That's Hyung-nim to you."

Soobin openly rolled his eyes at the term. Yeonjun had so much joy at finding out he was a year older than the beautiful scholar. Soobin let him have his fun, not eager to correct the situation.

"Hyung-nim," Soobin started again. "Get up. You have things to do later."

Yeonjun whined, opening his eyes to stare daggers at the bigger man. He held out his arms, pout threatening to tremble at any sign of disagreement.

"You've done it before. Carry me," Yeonjun demanded.

Soobin flinched back at the command. The reminder of the choice he made moons and moons ago made him duck his head in embarrassment.

"Come on. Get up," Soobin repeated quietly.

Yeonjun whined again, shaking his arms with impatience. Soobin heavily sighed, watching the supposed adult whimper to be carried. Soobin leaned over, scooping Yeonjun into his arms. The smaller man felt like water was thrown on him as he felt Soobin adjust his grip. He instinctively threw his arms around Soobin's neck when the pair moved to exit the schoolhouse.

"What are you doing?" Yeonjun sleepily questioned.

Soobin grunted as he shifted Yeonjun's weight to open the door. "You said carry me, I'm carrying you."

Yeonjun blankly stared ahead, the moon casting light on their path. He shyly looked up through his lashes, only seeing Soobin's jaw as the scholar impressively held him. Yeonjun kept silent, wrapping his arms tighter around Soobin's shoulders and hiding his gaze in the crook of his neck. Soobin only hummed in response.

The village was already quiet when they trekked through. Homes were filled, paths cleared. Only the crunch of the dirt under Soobin's feet and the murmur of nature filled their ears. When the pair were in sight of Yeonjun's home, the owner hesitantly tapped on Soobin.

"You can put me down now," he whispered.

Soobin chose to ignore him, continuing the walk. Yeonjun fidgeted as the awkwardness of being carried while he was conscious settled deep in him. While he was very tired and ready to be carried home, he cursed his delirious self for _begging_ for it. His face flushed the more he thought of his current position. He prayed that he could escape with the little dignity left he possessed.

Soobin cleared his throat, causing Yeonjun to jump in his arms. Too deep in the embarrassment of being held, he hadn't noticed Soobin had stopped right in front of his door. Yeonjun's sudden movement caused Soobin to fumble forward, losing his grip on the man. The two tilted into the wall.

Soobin just barely reaching his arms out to catch himself from completely squishing against Yeonjun. It made Yeonjun upright, slamming unceremoniously against the door, Soobin coming a breath away from laying on him. The men breathed deeply from the calamity of their dilemma. Their eyes mirroring each other as they tried to recover. Soobin blinked, pushing himself from caging Yeonjun to the door.

"I'm-I'm sorry. I wasn't, I wasn't holding on as tightly as I thought," Soobin apologized in between gasps.

Yeonjun still hadn't recovered from the event. Pupils dilated, breath stolen, heart racing. Soobin's hat pushed out of place, robes ruffled and disheveled. Yeonjun even confused himself as a laugh made it through his lips. Giggles kept escaping, turning into full-bellied laughter.

Soobin looked on in confusion, soon giving in to the infectious laughing. They both fell into each other, holding on as they laughed away the awkwardness. Yeonjun shushed in between little giggles, trying to quiet their fun before the others overheard.

"Are you okay?" Soobin asked.

"Yes," Yeonjun hiccuped.

When he met the taller man's smiling eyes, he felt the warmth the autumn night couldn't provide.

"I am now."

The half-moons deepened with delight. "Good."

Soobin shifted away, his shining eyes staring at the ground.

"I should return to the palace. Have a nice evening, Hyung-nim," Soobin added.

Yeonjun's body reacted before his brain could catch up. He grasped Soobin's hand, the bigger man staring with confusion. He turned from the smaller hands wrapped around his larger hand to the searching gaze watching him.

In a breath, Yeonjun closed the space between them. Lips gently connecting. The cool sensation of Soobin's lips satiated him. Slow movement occurred, unsure of how to continue. Yeonjun pulled back, eyes fluttering open to glance at the blank expression facing him. He fought to not whimper at the lack of response. Yeonjun moved to rescind his advance but a reassuring hand pushed him back into the embrace.

A much more desperate kiss was initiated. Soobin's hand bunched fabric in its grasp. The other raising to cradle Yeonjun's jaw. Yeonjun's free hands reached out to cling to Soobin's chest. Both getting lost in each other as weeks of build-up unfolded.

Hungry kisses changed to sweet touches. A lingering peck was shared as Soobin allowed Yeonjun to gather air again. Yeonjun followed with closed eyes at the feeling of Soobin withdrawing. The scholar scoffed, rubbing his thumb carefully across Yeonjun's cheek.

"Goodnight," Soobin breathed.

He leaned into a parting kiss, relishing in Yeonjun's heartbeat jumping for him. Yeonjun unwillingly released his hold of Soobin, watching the man step off his doorstep.

"Tea," he called out.

Soobin faced him again, raising an eyebrow.

"Join me for morning...tea."

Soobin smiled. "Yes, Hyung-nim."

Yeonjun awkwardly waved, attempting to suppress his giddiness. Soobin waved, continuing his way out of the village. The teacher ducked his head, the grin growing as the events simmered in his mind.

He hadn't felt so happy to be safe and comfortable with someone in so long. This feeling can't ever end.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

"Can you play me something?"

Yeonjun hummed from his position. He had his back to Soobin's chest, laid comfortably in the nest of cushions. Soobin's left hand across his chest, allowing Yeonjun to mindlessly play with his fingers. Soobin's other hand busy combing through Yeonjun's hair that was let down, the black cascade soft to the touch.

"Like what?" Yeonjun mumbled.

Soobin pushed hair behind his ear. "Something of yours. It's been a long time since I've heard new music."

Yeonjun stared up at the request. "My work?"

Soobin nodded. Yeonjun chewed on his lip in thought. Soobin continued to pet Yeonjun's head, waiting patiently for a decision.

"You don't have to play your work. Anything from you is beautiful."

He threaded his fingers with Yeonjun's and squeezed in support. Thumb running across the top of his hand lazily. Yeonjun squeezed back, detaching from his side so he could go get his instrument.

He returned holding a surprising one. Soobin sat up at the sight of the small guitar. He watched as Yeonjun made himself comfortable again, nervously tuning it.

"Where did you get that?" Soobin questioned.

"A few summers ago, when the Europeans visited one day. They heard me play my Gayageum, they asked if I knew what a guitar was. They taught me for a few days and I've been experimenting ever since."

Soobin's expression went from amazement to adoration. The man in front of him, so casually preparing his instrument, was beautiful inside and out. His ability to take anything and do well was admirable. He hadn't played yet and Soobin was already impressed as if in the presence of royalty.

"What do you want to hear?" Yeonjun offered, blushing lightly at the intense stare.

Soobin leaned his head back, a lovesick smirk on his lips. "Play me a love story."

Yeonjun's blush deepened at the chosen topic, timidly shifting his guitar in his grip. Abandoning words, he focused on thinking of one. In time, his slender fingers strummed thoughtfully. As he lost himself, the notes became confident. The sound of a beautiful romance filled the room.

Soobin felt the influence of the story wash over him. The sunlight that passed through the curtains bathed Yeonjun in an ethereal glow. An angel playing the song of the heavens. Yeonjun looked over from his strings, catching the love-filled look in Soobin's eyes. The larger man just smiled in response, his body language relaxed.

Yeonjun returned to his strings, playing out the last notes flawlessly. He shyly wrapped his arms around his guitar, picking at the small chip in the body.

"How was that?" He whispered.

Soobin leaned into his personal space, sweetly brushing his lips against Yeonjun's in a chaste kiss. Yeonjun giggled as Soobin sat upright.

"Was that a yes?" Yeonjun remarked.

"That was a 'Thank you for being beautiful'," Soobin replied.

Yeonjun screamed at the sickly sweet words. He moved away from Soobin's satisfied grin and teasing laugh, covering his face as he cringed further into his body. The scholar fully laid out with boisterous laughter, not even ashamed of what he did. Yeonjun hid behind the neck of his guitar, trying to hold in his giggles.

"Where did you get that from?" Yeonjun teased.

Soobin proudly beat his chest above his heart. Yeonjun pushed his shoulder, Soobin falling back like he's been hurt.

"You asked, I answered and get hurt? That's not very appreciative of you," Soobin complained.

Yeonjun poked at his stomach. "I will be when you don't spout such foolishness."

Soobin caught his hand and linked their fingers. "I'm sorry that I can't be there tonight."

Yeonjun shook his head. "A silly village isn't more important than the royal family. You say that every time you can't go."

"Likewise," Soobin shot back, bringing Yeonjun's hand to his lips. "This silly village has something more important."

Yeonjun returned the gesture, keeping eye contact as he raised Soobin's hand to his lips. He chuckled, flexing his fingers.

"You're always so cold."

Soobin huffed. "It just happened that way."

There was little that made Yeonjun uneasy around Soobin. His answers to little comments like this were one of them. Not giving much to go on, but answering anyway. Soobin dislodged their hands.

"It's time to go," Soobin insisted.

The scholar stood to his feet, holding out his hand for Yeonjun to take. Yeonjun grumbled about wanting to run away for a night, clasping his hand in Soobin's. Soobin cooed at his complaints, rubbing his back and tauntingly laid kisses wherever he could.

When the couple came to the crossroads between the school and the road to the palace, Soobin stopped.

"I'll be back before you leave," Soobin promised.

"I know already. You just about run from the palace when you're done," Yeonjun teased.

Soobin smirked, reaching a hand to push Yeonjun's hair behind his ear. "Always."

Yeonjun briefly clung to the hand before letting go and regretfully backing away. The two waved, never leaving eye contact until they were too far to see each other. Soobin longingly watched Yeonjun turn and walk away. Every moment he could cherish with this beautiful human was worth it.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

It's nights like these when Yeonjun misses Soobin the most. Barely 4 months since the mysterious guardian angel entered his vision and that's all Yeonjun could see. From the way he instructs kids, to the way he takes his morning tea. To the way he looks at Yeonjun with all the patience in the world.

Yeonjun cried out with secondhand embarrassment of his own thoughts. He hid from no one behind his hands. He couldn't believe what he was thinking. He felt like the princess in his stories, pleasantly daydreaming of her—

Yeonjun couldn't even complete the thought. His affection for the scholar was getting out of hand. Sure, Soobin was a lovely man with a lovely smile, voice, lips...

He was losing himself again. 

Yeonjun aggressively stood from his desk and decided to distract himself while waiting for Soobin by tidying up the schoolhouse. Chairs that were out of place, papers not in order. He eyed the chalkboard from across the room. Maybe a good wipe down was in order. Yeonjun grabbed the cloth used to erase the markings and dipped it into the bucket that collected rainwater.

Yeonjun smiled to himself as the board dried and was a tiny bit cleaner. His attention turned to the sound of the schoolhouse door opening. He excitedly reacted to the newcomer.

"Soobin, you're—"

The color drained from his face as he registered the face he saw. His body was on edge, petrified with fear. His heart raced, a million thoughts passed through his mind. How did he know, how did he know, how did he know.

"Do continue, _Teacher_ Yeonjun. Don't let me stop you, was it Soobin you were expecting?" The Captain mocked.

Taeyang eyed the rows of desks, running a finger along one and sneering at imaginary dust. He stared down Yeonjun, still frozen behind his desk. Each step toward him echoed.

Taeyang looked him up and down. "Fitting that I find you like this. Doing a woman's job, parading around like one."

Yeonjun flinched as a hand reached to pull roughly at his hair. Tears shone through the glare he directed toward Taeyang. The warrior forcefully gripped his robes, dragging Yeonjun out of the room.

Taeyang flung him to the ground. Yeonjun gasped as he collapsed to the forest floor. He watched Taeyang circle him like a vulture.

"What is your issue with me?" Yeonjun finally said.

Taeyang swiftly kicked him, knocking all the air out of him. Yeonjun groaned as he wrapped around his leg. He clutched at his pants, grabbing onto him. Taeyang pulled him up by his robes, bringing him to eye level.

"You couldn't just keep to yourself, huh?" Taeyang confronted.

Yeonjun was too busy trying to bring air back to his lungs, only bunching his brow in response to the accusation. Taeyang jostled him around.

"Huh?! What are you doing to our village? Do you think you can prance around like a heaven-sent angel?"

"What?" Yeonjun simply said.

"Now!" Taeyang continued. "Now you're exposing our youth to this, this _heathen_. This facade of a man that you kiss and _love_."

Yeonjun began to stutter a response before Taeyang landed a blow across his face. He screamed in pain and shock over the action. Rolling his head back to look up at the anger billowing off Taeyang, he let out a laugh that sent a trail of bloody saliva down his chin.

"Are you, are you jealous?"

He felt Taeyang's hold loosen and stiffen.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Taeyang deflected.

Yeonjun put his hands over his. "Are you jealous that it's not you?"

He smiled, a bloody grin that taunted the person itching to beat him to a pulp.

"Be honest," Yeonjun pressed. "Is it the way that I look more beautiful than all the girls in the class? The way I am loved? Or is it when I rejected you as a child?"

Taeyang swung another punch. Yeonjun winced, coughing up the blood that flooded his mouth. Maybe young Yeonjun was too innocent to realize. How the young warrior would hover around him. Eager to interact but too scared to understand how he felt. If his father hadn't seen the young musician take his son's hand, the confusion he felt would have developed honestly. Instead of turning into an unbridled ball of hatred over that confusion. Perhaps then, he wouldn't have pushed Yeonjun away.

"Captain."

Taeyang faced his crazed look at his guard. Blood spatter speckled on his face, a fading musician limp in his hands.

" _What_ ," he spat out.

The second-in-command glanced at Yeonjun. "He's had his lesson."

Yeonjun coughed. "Yeah, Captain. You taught me well."

Taeyang whipped his head back to him. The taunting look in his glossed over eyes, barely present but still teasing him. If you asked the Captain later what was the reason he didn't stop, he couldn't answer.

Only look back with regret.

With a pained cry, Taeyang slammed Yeonjun to the ground. Air rushed back out of his lungs, Yeonjun clutching onto consciousness as the Captain stepped away. Taeyang approached his guard, silently snatching the torch in his hand.

"What are you doing?"

Taeyang didn't even look back at the question. He palmed the wood in his hand, looking straight at the lone window of the schoolhouse.

"What are you doing?" Yeonjun echoed weakly.

His eyes widened as Taeyang chucked the torch through the window. The deafening crash of the glass breaking, the fire licking at every flammable surface it touched. Spreading from desk to desk until the fire grew and filled the room. Taeyang was pulled back from the angry flames, red glow highlighting the hysterical satisfaction in his eyes.

Yeonjun clawed his way to the schoolhouse. Tears mixing with the blood dripping from his mouth. He had his mouth open, not sure if he was making a sound. He turned away from the view when he was roughly picked up again and under a wave of punches.

The anger that was unlocked in Taeyang boiled over. He threw his body down and kicked him in the ribs repeatedly. Yeonjun was crying out for some God if any. Taeyang wound up for another punch but was thrown away from him.

The Captain gasped from the impact of hitting the ground. He rolled over to see a nightmare. Fangs bared, nostrils flared, eyes daggers into his face. Soobin was a gentleman, but not at this moment.

At this moment, Soobin was a very, very pissed off vampire.

Soobin could hear a sword being drawn on his left, the second-in-command carefully guarding himself. Soobin hissed in his direction, too emotionally distraught to hold himself back.

"What have you done?" Soobin growled.

Soobin felt sorry as the palace physician talked his ear off about the many medicinal techniques he studied. All he could think about was returning to his angel. Soobin had to cough to cover up his smile, thinking about Yeonjun and his sunlight lit performance that morning. While he had always been dedicated to the palace, despite his continued efforts to avoid being in the country for too long, he wanted to run away to the little village forever.

To his Yeonjun. The human who smelled like a refreshing bowl of spicy noodles. Had he not been entranced by the odd scent, he would have never watched as he struggled to reach for a book. Never hypnotically approached him.

But when he finally left the palace walls, giddy to return to his sleepy, often clingy schoolteacher, his eyes turned to saucers as he witnessed the smoke growing in the distance. Right where Yeonjun should be. Vampiric speed or not, the neck-break pace he broke out in was insane. Smelling the strong fragrance of Yeonjun's blood sent him into an animalistic frenzy.

Looking down at the quivering so-called captain, Soobin saw only red. The desire to not even spare the two humans was abundant, just a small corner of him knew Yeonjun wouldn't like it if he found out. Soobin straightened himself, standing with his shoulders back and eyes judging. The Captain stood shakily, drawing his weapon.

"I was right to call you a demon," he claimed between breaths.

"Watch where you point your fingers," Soobin seethed. "I see no demon here but you."

Taeyang yelled, charging forward with his weapon drawn back. Soobin collided with him, smacking his forehead to his. Taeyang fumbled, dropping his sword. Soobin took the opportunity to seize it and hold Taeyang by his throat. The shining metal threatened to end his life, Soobin gripping onto his bun with anger.

"Look at him."

Soobin tightened his hold, Taeyang whimpering from the pain. His eyes opened to see Yeonjun's body still weakly holding onto his life. Blood covering his plump lips, eyes fighting to stay open. The horror of his actions licked at the flames of his anger, attempting to extinguish his stupidity.

Soobin pulled his head back, eyes connecting. "He would want me to spare you."

Taeyang's gaze defiantly mirrored Soobin's.

"You will forget you saw me like this. All you will remember is the regret of killing Yeonjun and setting his schoolhouse ablaze."

Taeyang's eyes glossed over as the command altered his memories. Soobin dropped his limp body and stepped back. He looked back at the still shaking guard that never went to aid his captain. Soobin used the little energy he possessed to intimidatingly appear in front of him. The warrior jumped as the shift in the air blew into his face.

"It's safe to say that I will not have to poison your mind too?" Soobin stated.

He gestured to the fainted captain. "Take him and run. Before this fire takes the woods with it."

Soobin shifted as he ran past him, struggling to pick up the captain. Soobin's shoulders released their tension. Tears blurred his vision as he frantically went to Yeonjun's side. The pain he hadn't felt in decades wracked his body. He trembled as he pulled back Yeonjun's robes to see the blue-black circles that littered his torso. Yeonjun coughed, blood leaking out the corner of his mouth.

"S-Soobin-ah," he whispered hoarsely.

"Shhh. Don't, don't speak," Soobin insisted.

Yeonjun laughed, groaning at his very broken ribs. His own tears were rolling down his cheeks. Shallow cries began, the strength to pretend that his body wasn't in pieces fading. His body was beaten, hair tangled in blood and leaves. Soobin felt lost on what to do.

Does Soobin hope he can run back to the palace physician? No, his own body was weakened. He couldn't rely on that adrenaline to get him there. He looked at his injuries again. Can Soobin administer his own medical knowledge? This small village wasn't equipped for such severe conditions. Their physician was most likely equipped for occupational hazards and the occasional flu.

Soobin glanced down as a jittery hand took him from his thoughts. Yeonjun confessed his feelings through his eyes, the ability to speak was becoming extremely limited. Soobin put his hand over his. 

"I'll fix this. I'll fix this," Soobin cried, more to himself than to Yeonjun. 

Yeonjun squeezed. "It's okay." 

Soobin fervently shook his head. He brought Yeonjun's hand to his cheek, desperately clasping it. It isn't okay, he needs to fix this. 

Soobin's cries deepened as he realized his only option. He can't do that to him. Is it even in his right? Soobin had never been selfish. But as he watched Yeonjun fall more and more unconscious, he decided that it was more worth having him in this life than waiting to see him in the next. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." 

Yeonjun barely registered that mantra as he felt a heat stronger than the flame that threatened them spread from his wrist. He watched with confusion as Soobin's fangs inserted into his skin. His tears mixing with his blood as the venom spread. Soobin had his eyes tightly shut, trying to do what had to be done. 

When he retracted, Yeonjun had since passed out. In the distance, Soobin could hear the calls of the villagers who came to put out the fire. With a heavy but still heart, Soobin gently lifted Yeonjun with his remaining energy. A drink of his blood would have given him the strength to keep going, but Soobin already robbed him of enough. 

He wasn't sure if Yeonjun would wake up and forgive him, but he would rather a world with him in it. 

Even if Soobin was not in his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first decided to write the story of our Choi clan, Yeonjun's story was the one I was most excited to write.
> 
> Is that crazy? I thought his story would be chock full of content and it was!
> 
> ....I'm sorry it was very heartbreaking. But yay Yeonbin?
> 
> I don't know what will be the next story after these 3 stories. Recommend some prompts you want to see this little group do. It could be fluff, romance, platonic, Yeonbin, TaeGyu, BeomKai, anything!
> 
> Thank you for reading as always 🥺


End file.
